Summer's Sun and Winter's Moon
by Bright101Eyes
Summary: When The Great and Powerful Trixie goes to Vanhoover for the Summer Sun Celebration she finds out that the threat of Nightmare Moon is very real. Can she stop her and learn about the Magic of Friendship? An AU version of Friendship Is Magic starring Trixie, Coco Pommel, Ms Peachbottom, Cheese Sandwich, Soarin' and Cloudchaser.


_Summer's Sun and Winter's Moon_

_Chapter 1: A Sunny Day In Vanhoover_

It was a sunny day in city of Vanhoover and ponies were filling the streets. Nearly everypony in the whole city was in a good mood because it was only a day away from the Summer's Sun Celebration a holiday commemorating the longest day of the year and celebrating Princess Celestia the ruler of Equestria. This year Vanhoover was chosen to host the Summer Sun Celebration and the residents could not be more happy. Vanhoover, being far North, was known for having cold winters so the ponies loved the summer and the Summer Sun Celebration was a very popular holiday, so holding the main celebration was an honor.

Ponies where holding parties, having sales in shops and some where even lucky enough to help the city council prepare for the main celebrations. One pony who was in a good mood was Trixie Lulamoon AKA the Great and Powerful Trixie.

Trixie was a stage preformer, who travelled all over Equestria doing a magic show. She had been everywhere, Seaddle, Manehattan, Trottingham, Baltimare, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus, San Flanksisco, Winnyalpolis and even the capital of Canterlot and had garnered quite a name for herself. The Mayor of Vanhoover's sister had seen Trixie's performance in San Flanksisco and decided to recommend her to perform for the Summer Sun Celebration. Trixie was shocked when she was asked but almost instantly said "Yes!" She needed the money after all.

Secretly inside she was _very _nervous. Princess Celestia herself was going to be watching but she was _going _to hide it. After all she was The _Great _and _Powerful_ Trixie, she was the best stage performer in all of Equestria!

Trixie stood outside of Vanhoover City Hall, it was 1:50, ten minutes before she was supposed to meet up with the Mayor of Vanhoover. She signed herself in at the main desk and sat down over in the corner.

A few minutes later a middle-age colt came out and walked over to Trixie.

"Are you Trixie Lulamoon?" he asked.

"Indeed," replied Trixie.

"Come with me."

Trixie sat down in his office.

"I am Cerulian Blue the Mayor of Vanhoover," said the colt.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie knows who you are," snarled Trixie.

"Yes... well you are here to preform correct?"

Trixie nodded.

"Yes well, first I would like you to help me with some tasks."

The Mayor handed Trixie a list.

"What?" yelled Trixie, "But the Great and Powerful Trixie needs to practise for her performance!"

"Listen her missy, I only let your preform because my sister wanted you to and I would do anything my for my sweet dear Indigo Violet. Everypony else is busy, so unless you want no payment you better do these jobs!"  
"Fine, Trixie shall help you with your request," sighed Trixie, walking out of the room.

Trixie looked at the list, it was nothing too hard. She just need to check on a few other ponies who where working on the festivities. The list read:

_Check On:_

_Créme Peachbottom and Coco Pommel-Decorations in Saddley Park_

_Cheese Sandwhich-Catering in Cupcake Bakery_

_Soarin' and Cloudchaser-Weather Duties _

Trixie sighed once more and headed toward Saddley Park to meet with Créme Peachbottom and Coco Pommel.

Saddley Park was a beautiful park with lots of greenery and all around it there where banners and other decorations. Trixie was annoyed as this was where she was going to be preforming and she should have been practising! Princess Celestia herself was going to witness her performance! But alas, she had to do some pointless chores. Why did _she _need to check on this ponies when she had her own work to be doing? But alas, she needed a paycheck so she was going to do it.

Trixie wondered around for a bit until she spotted two ponies tying ribbons around trees. Both where mares, one cream with a teal mane and wearing a scarlet tie, a matching flower in her mane and a floppy hat for a cutie mark and the other was pale yellow with freckle, a green mane, a chicken cutie mark and was wearing a pink shirt. The two ponies turned around to face Trixie.

"Howdy, what's your name?" asked the pale yellow pony.

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie," stated Trxie loudly and grandly, as if she was in the middle of a show.

"Well I'm Créme but you can just call me Peachbottom! Créme is much too fancy."  
"I'm Coco Pommel," stated the other pony quietly.

"So, I take you where sent round her by the Mayor to check on us?" asked Peachbottom.

Trixie nodded.

"Well darn tootin', that's peachy keen! We're doing just fine!"

"Great," replied Trixie,"Now Trixie must be off, she has other things to do. Au Revior!" Trixie turned to walk away but Peachbottom grabbed her.

"Now why don't y'all stay for some refreshments," she smiled handing Trixie a glass of lemonade.

"Trixie really must be off!" said Trixie, annoyed.

"Nonsense, you've got all day!"  
"Peachbottom, I think Ms Trixie should be going," said Coco Pommel, but Peachbottom ignored her.

"Now, how about I tell ya' bout' the Mare in the Moon?"

Trixie rolled her eyes, aware of the old ponies tale.

_Flashback:_

A young Trixie sat in class beside another filly. An older mare stood in front of the class before talking.

"Okay fillies, since today is Nightmare Night I have a special treat. I will read you all the story of the Mare in the Moon, the legend that Nightmare Night is based around."  
The teacher picked up a book and began reading.

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon! She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon... The end. Okay class what do you think?"

"That story was wicked!" said a young colt.  
"Oh please," replied Trixie, "It's just a silly story!"

_Flashback End._

"Trixie is aware of that story." said the mare in question.

"Well when ah' was just a lil' filly, began Peachbottom, "a wise ol' unicorn told me that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, which ah' think pretty much means she will return and from what I can remember he told me that that year was this year and that that day was today!"

"Oh for Celestia's sake!" said Trixie, "If that Nightmare Moon story is real, she is not coming back! That old unicorn must be off of his rocker!" and with that, Trixie stormed away.

One thing about Trixie was that she was rather rude and not good with other ponies. She wanted fame and fortune, not friends. She thought it was pointless. She also thought these jobs where pointless and wanted to practise her act. So with that she headed to Cheese Sandwich, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

And that's the end of chapter 1! And yes I know, I took some liberties with the who knew about Nightmare Moon and the way the stories were persented when compared to the show but this is AU and in the next chapter you will see even more differences between this fic and Canon.

Now, if this fic goes well I have ideas for more stories with the Vanhoover 6 but for now let's just try and get this thing finished as I am known to be a lazy writer.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
